Obedience and Benevolence
by Blackadder the9th
Summary: Cecilia has been recalled back to the kingdom abruptly during her adventuring to serve her role as a Princess. How will she handle the balance between duty and friendship... whilest preventing another alien takeover? Please R


  
Cecilia combed her hair back while peering into the mirror. She  
couldn't keep herself from shaking, she couldn't believe the day had  
finally arrived.  
"Princess, you are such a beautiful bride," her servant said. She  
started putting daisies in her hair.  
"Thanks, Miranda, I just can't help being so nervous," Cecilia placed the brush on her vanity. "My hair sure grew out quite a bit since 7 years ago."  
"Well it does that, and it is very pretty. You should keep it long,  
it is more becoming of a princess," Miranda fanned out Cecilia's hair and  
it sparked in the light. "You'll be fine."  
"Wow, there's quite a crowd princess," Gina ran in gasping,  
"Everyone is there from Court Siem and everywhere!" She flopped in a chair  
next to the door, "I just avoided Andrew that new captain, boy is he anal."  
she rolled her eyes.  
"Gina! Watch your language." Miranda scolded.  
"No, that's okay, I've heard worse." Cecilia turned to look at  
Gina, "uhm," she hesitated, "you didn't happen to see, uhm you know, this guy that is tall blond with a pony tail and the short haired black hair younger guy..."  
"Rudy Roughnight and Jack Van Burace? C'mon Cecilia, like I  
wouldn't know the warriors that saved Filgaia 7 years ago." Gina rolled her eyes.  
Miranda spun around, "Gina you will treat the princess with respect."   
"No, please Miranda, it is okay, she and I have known each other since  
We were children," Cecilia looked at the scornful maiden. Miranda had been a recent addition to the servants as part of the agreement with Court Siem. Cecilia often thought Miranda's methods were awfully strict, but she was very thorough.  
"As you say, princess," Miranda sighed continued to decorate Cecilia's   
hair.  
Gina stuck her tongue out at Miranda's turned back and shook her  
head, "Yes, Cecilia, they are out there."  
"Oh," Cecilia turned back to the mirror and sighed. She wished  
she could talk to them before the wedding. She still had a bad taste in   
her mouth from the last time they spoke.  
  
* * *   
  
"What do you mean? You are getting married??" the room shook with Jack's words. He stood shocked by the princess' announcement.  
"I mean, I am uh,... getting married." Cecilia sat on the freshly made bed and looked at the ground. They were staying at the inn in Port Timney which they have stayed many times before, ever since the saving the world incident.  
"Why the HELL are you getting married?" Jack yelled, he slammed his hand down on a bureau that caused both Rudy and Cecilia to jump.  
"Jack, lower your voice," Rudy reprimanded.   
Jack shot Rudy a look and bit his lip, "What was this about living  
your life for you, and not to try to be the perfect princess?" he quoted,  
"'To do things because you want to, and to not be ashamed for who you are.'"  
"Look, I can explain," she wrung her hands still looking at the floor.  
"Oh, this, this I gotta hear," He replied sardonically and leaned against the wall.  
"Prime Minister Johan is dying, so it's time I go back and take over the throne, and he had made an arrangement to join the kingdom of Aldehyde with the budding kingdom of Court Siem. He feels that joining the kingdoms would make the people of Filgaia feel more secure. He also feels that they would respect my leadership when I take over as Queen of Aldehyde. All I have to do is marry the prince."  
"Why do you have to marry him, or anybody for that matter to prove that you can be a leader? You gain respect if you demand respect," he stared at her. She sat very meekly looking at her hands in her lap.  
"It's what I have chosen, Jack, just accept it," she looked up at Jack.  
"I can't handle this, this is just not like you," Jack replied bitterly.  
"When are you going to learn that you can't please everybody???"  
"Oh? Like you?" Cecilia eyes brimmed with tears, "Am I supposed to please you?? Look, you weren't there, okay? You weren't there when Johan pleaded with me to carry on the kingdom," tears fell down her face, she wiped them gently with her hand and placed it on her chest, "I am the only one that has the royal blood. I am 24 years old, most princess' are married by 18, he wishes to see me married and take over the kingdom before he passes on."  
"So, you are doing this for Johan?" he raised an eyebrow.  
"No, I am not doing this for Johan. I am doing this because it is my obligation. It is my obligation to my people, to my ancestors, to my children. I have to lead my country now. It is what I was born to do," she choked angrily.  
"Have you forgotten what happened 7 years ago, have you forgotten  
what you have decided for yourself, princess, you were not going to worry  
about being the perfect princess!" Jack's voice grew louder, "And now you are marrying some, some, complete stranger..."  
"It's for Aldehyde and Filgaia. This is for my family. Obviously, you wouldn't understand obligation now would you? Mr. Treasure hunter, you are always running away from responsibility," she cried.  
Jack's face turned bright red. He stormed out of the room, "Whatever you want your highness."  
Cecilia started sobbing, she searched for her handkerchief, "I hate crying." She looked at Rudy who appeared hesitant but concerned. "What?" she asked, "would you like to criticize me?"  
Rudy blinked and walked close to Cecilia and sat next to her. He handed her his handkerchief, and spoke softly, "I am not going to criticize you. But I am curious, do you really want to marry him?"  
"The point is, that it is the responsibility of being a princess. It's my responsibility." Cecilia explained, searching for the right words.  
Rudy sighed, "Okay, Cecilia, I will support you no matter what you decide. You know you can always count on me if you need anything?" he looked into her grieving eyes.  
"Yes, I know. I just wish that Jack wouldn't act like such an ass," she grumbled.  
"Well, you see, he probably wouldn't act that way if he didn't really care for you deeply." Rudy said quietly.  
"Ah, well it is really hard to tell, now isn't it?" she sniffed.  
"Sometimes, it brings out the worst of you," he shrugged. "Come here, everything will be fine." He put his arms around her. Cecilia hugged onto the most human non human she knew.  
  
* * *   
  
"Hello Cecilia, Cecilia, wake up!!" Gina poked Cecilia on the shoulder.  
Cecilia blinked startled. "Oh yeah, just thinking."  
"Oh thinking about that dreamy Mikael, eh?" Gina chuckled, "God he's awesome."  
"I suppose..." Cecilia stood and walked around her room. She stopped at a glass case that held her magic books and wands next to her crest graphs. "Ah those were the days," she thought aloud and smiled.  
"Princess?" Miranda queried.  
"Uh,... nothing," Cecilia knew that Miranda would not approve of her past life style.  
"You are thinking of your days of traveling aren't you?"  
"Yes, actually," she smirked.  
"Well, that was over a year ago. It's time to concentrate on the future, yours with Mikael and Aldehyde's," Miranda said.  
"Yeah.." Cecilia's fingers touched the wooden edge of the case.  
"Ladies, it's time." Captain Soche dressed in full regalia for the  
occasion.  
"Yes, Captain," Miranda walked out of the room. Gina smiled at  
Cecilia and walked out on Miranda's heels.  
"I must say princess you look incredibly beautiful today." The  
Captain said.  
"Thank you Captain Soche," she held onto the captain's arm tightly.  
"Nervous?"  
"You can tell?"  
"Don't worry, my lady, you will do fine."  
"I just wished I could have..." she stopped, almost tripping up her and the captain. A familiar face caught her attention.  
"Uh, captain can you excuse me for a second?"  
"Of course," he stepped away, "Good day Mr. Van Burace."  
Jack nodded and stared in astonishment at Cecilia, "You look, ....wow..."  
Cecilia couldn't help but smile, "you clean up pretty good yourself," she answered shyly. Jack fashioned a long suit jacket over a crisp white dress shirt accessorized with a string tie and tailored slacks. Cecilia noted that the only inconsistency was Jack's inability to keep his hands out of his pockets. He smiled sheepishly.   
Cecilia frowned, "oh, turn around..." She gently smoothed out the wrinkles in the jacket pausing briefly before pulling her hands way. Clearing her throat, "There you go."  
"Thanks." He stared at her for a long moment. Is it true that a woman looks the most beautiful on her wedding day? Or that women just look good in white dresses. Cecilia's dress fitted her slim figure perfectly. It flowed out at her waist and rustled with her every movement. Her hair shined in the sunlight and the daisies completed her delicate look. "Hey, uhm, I am really sorry," he cleared his throat, "... about the way I acted at Port Timney. I just..." he stared into her eyes deeply. Cecilia saw the look of loss within his eyes, "just want you to be happy," he said softly.  
Cecilia stared at him and finally pulled him into a hug, "Thank you..." she whispered.  
"Princess, you will wrinkle your gown!" Miranda scolded.  
Jack stood abruptly and turned toward the voice. "Ah, I don't believe I had the pleasure of your acquaintance," he let go of Cecilia and turned to the leering maiden, "I am Jack Van Burace and you are?" His face highlighted with his crooked smile.  
"Making sure the princess is on time for her wedding." Miranda barked.  
"She means well Jack." Cecilia caught the spark in his eye that occurred before major trouble.  
"Yes, of course." He restrained himself. "I am going to go back to my seat next to Rudy, I am sure he's tired of Hanpan talking his ear off about wedding protocol."  
Cecilia giggled, "yeah. Jack, thanks again."  
Jack turned, "Take care, your highness..." He walked into the chapel, the doors closed securely behind him.  
"The ceremony is starting, Princess" Miranda reminded her.  
"Yes, uh ... of course," Cecilia responded.  
Miranda and Gina walked down the aisle slowly to the music. Flower petals descended behind them covering the center aisle. They walked up the stairs to the altar and stood on either side of the center podium at attention. The attendees arose and watched as the captain escorted the Princess Cecilia down the aisle.  
Cecilia looked around at the standing attendees and saw Rudy smiling at her and Jack staring at his feet. He gulped and stared back into her eyes. Cecilia looked away quickly.  
She faced straight ahead at her groom, the handsome Prince Mikael. He stood 6 foot tall with long blond hair and bright blue eyes. She felt that he was prettier than she was. He was a nice person, he never had a problem with the marriage, and actually, Cecilia should not either. She was the envy of women everywhere. Mikael was the most talked about eligible man in all of Filgaia.  
He smiled handsomely at the princess as she made her way down the  
aisle. Somehow his smile did little to comfort her. Life won't be that bad in the future. Filgaia was just getting used to the idea of being at peace. All was returning normal and this wedding comforted the people.  
Cecilia closed her eyes and sighed. She calmly relaxed in the assurance of the peace that surrounded her.  
A scream startled her. She looked to the back to the doors where she entered. Everyone looked back and at once every stained glass window shattered as a horde of demons stormed in the auditorium.  
The attendees screamed and scattered running to find protection wherever they could find it. Chaos emitted as people forced their way outdoors.  
"Princess!" the captain pushed her towards the podium as a razor sharp claw sliced  
at them. The captain face went pale and his eyes rolled back. Cecilia's back ached after landing on the stairs abruptly. She slid down and reached underneath a bench on the front row. She loosened and then yanked the leg off. She quickly got to her feet and whirled around the stick and whacked the back of a demon with black leathery skin. The demon turned sharply. Cecilia jammed the splintered end in the demon with as much force as she could muster. The demon screamed a high pitched screech and collapsed on the fallen captain.  
"I can't move in this thing!" the Princess tore off the bottom of her long wedding dress in frustration and looked for a place to make a stand. She picked up a candelabra, still lit and forced it into a demon who was making his way to the praying priest. The demon collapsed reaching for her leg.   
"What I'd give to have a wand or a crest graph, heck a knife," she muttered shoving the heel of her brand new hand made shoes into the demon's outstretched hand.  
She heard a shot of an ARM from behind and turned to look at a demon with  
his clawed hand outstretched collapse on the demon she had just killed. Behind the dead demon she saw Rudy and Jack with demon blood stained clothes.  
"You okay?" Rudy asked breathlessly  
"Yeah, where's the prince?"  
"I don't know, he WAS here...." Jack yelled using a knife that he kept in his sleeve to slice into a demon that thrust towards him.  
"Don't you ever go to a special occasion without being completely armed?" Cecilia asked.  
"Hey, I left my sword in the room. It is YOUR wedding," he shrugged.  
"And what's THAT supposed to mean?" she propped her hands on her hips.  
"Guys..." Rudy interrupted, "Look," he pointed to the chapel entrance.  
"ENOUGH!" a huge demon with a purple cape screamed. Instantly the demons filed out the windows and the demon glared at the princess, "I am Zantos, Princess Cecilia, your newest enemy. If you live through this, that is. This chapel will be demolished in 5 minutes, you have that much time to evacuate. Demands for the prince's life will be made at a later time." The demon thrust out his huge hand, the prince's cloak underneath his grasp. The prince kicked, waved his arms, and wailed for his life. The demon laughed and disappeared.  
The princess looked at the space Zantos once occupied, somewhat dumbfounded and screamed, "FIVE MINUTES!! Everyone out of here!!! OUT OUT!!" She ran down the aisles picking up survivors and getting people to their senses and rushing them out of the aisle. "Come on folks get out of here."  
She looked at Rudy and Jack doing the same thing. Rudy reached down to pick up a little girl with a huge wound in her arm. The girl fell limp against him. Jack grabbed a couple of hands and dragged an older gentleman behind him. Cecilia looked down and saw a toddler crying and his mother fell back over the pew her head hanging off loosely, her eyes opened with blood dripping down her face. Cecilia picked up the child and raced outside with her companions.  
Cecilia looked back at the chapel and heard Jack yell, "GET DOWN!!" Suddenly, Jack pushes her to the ground and shielded her against the blow the explosion caused. Cecilia covered her ears and cradled the toddler that she held in her arms.  
"Dammit, Cecilia, what's this with Aldehyde and demon attacks?" Jack asked incredulously.  
"I don't know..." The debris finally stopped falling and people were getting up. "Oh no," Cecilia stood still holding the screaming toddler. "We need a healer..." she thought aloud. She scanned the destroyed building and fervently searched, "GINA!!!"  
Hanpan scampered accross the fallen debris, "I think I have found her..." he pointed with his small furry arms.  
Rudy ran to the huge fallen rock. He reached underneath the rock and said to the shivering girl, "can you move?"  
"I,... I uh... think so..." she nodded.  
"Okay, on the count of three I am going to lift this rock and you climb out, okay? 1, 2, 3..." he grunted lifting the rock and Gina quickly scampered out.  
She ran into Miranda brushing herself off, knocking Miranda into the ground, "Gina!" she shouted.  
"Oh, I'm sorry,... just a little... frightened."  
"That's to be expected," Cecilia tried to remain calm. "Gina can you heal some of these people?"  
Gina searched her pockets, "Uh, yeah, the crest graph came out undamaged."  
"Good, Miranda fetch ambrosias and heal berries out of the Palace storage and start tending to the people."  
"As you wish," she bowed and left.  
"Hanpan, use your heightened senses to help the guards find people underneath the wreckage, please," Cecilia asked the small blue mouse perched on Jack's shoulder.  
"As you wish, your highness," he ran to the fallen chapel.  
Cecilia tried to fervently hush the screaming toddler. "Are you okay?" Jack asked.  
"As okay as can be expected. The people are the most important right now. We will talk about this later," Cecilia rocked the child back and forth.  
"What about him and the other orphaned children?" Jack asked pointing to the boy softly sobbing himself to sleep.  
"We need to send someone out to fetch Jane. They still have the orphanage in Court Siem. I think the sisters there are the best thing for the children now. They are used to working with kids that have lost their parents through a disaster."  
Jack nodded.  
"Here comes Miranda with the items. Let's try to do as much as we  
can do and leave the rest of the clean up to the palace guard and the  
coroners..." she quieted.  
"Stay strong," Rudy reminded.  
"Yes, I know," Cecilia agreed.  
Miranda prepared several make shift beds in the middle of the field  
outside of the auditorium. They divided up and rushed to help the most  
injured first and finally curing every wound. "Although Aldehyde's  
hospital is not the most world renowned it will have to do for the rest."  
The guards started clearing away debris. The critically wounded were taken to the hospital and the coroners sifted through the wreckage trying to identify as many bodies as they could until nightfall.  
"It's a mess, Princess," Kevin the second in command, now captain reported. "The coroner is having difficulty identify the differences between humans and demons, shall we try to find the families?"  
"Tomorrow, now, it's late, people are already suffering. We need to get this taken care of and be prepared for another attack. Make an announcement to the people to make preparations for whatever disaster. Those who lived nearby whose houses were damaged, make rooms for them in the castle."  
"Yes, your highness," Kevin bowed.  
Cecilia yawned and stumbled a few steps, still holding on to the two year old boy. Rudy caught her and said, "I think it's about time we get inside and tend to your wounds. Then we can have an emergency conference."  
"Yes, agreed. Has word been sent out for Jane?"  
"Yes, Professor Emma sent out one of her friends on the metal bird. She should be here shortly."  
"Okay, let's meet in the conference room of the castle immediately."  
  
* * *  
  
Cecilia sat back in the cushioned chair fighting the fatigue that seemed to take over her body. She stretched and watched as others filed in and sat around her in silence. Jack walked over to her and reached out his hand, "here."  
"What?"  
"Heal berry, you will feel much better."  
"Have all the people been treated?" she raised an eyebrow.  
"Take it princess before I shove it down your throat."  
She looked up into his fierce stern face. She nodded and bit into the sweet berry and felt life rejuvenate in her.  
Cecilia looked at the attendees, "Well, I could elaborate on the obvious, but that would be rather pointless, anyone have any clue why the hell this happened?"  
"They hate weddings?" Jack answered. Some chuckles seemed to break the silence. No, this wasn't a laughing matter, however, what are they supposed to do?  
"Do you recall any similarities with this and what happened seven years ago with Zeikfried?" the princess probed.  
"Well, several of the fighting styles are similar, however they seemed to have improved," Rudy contemplated.  
"Did they use magic? I couldn't see where I was."  
"They did poison some of the villagers, fatally," Captain Kevin replied.  
"The antidotes did not work?"  
"Partially, but not completely."  
"Get the alchemist to work on a newer antidote immediately, I am sure you can find some very proficient ones at the Curan Abbey."  
"Yes, your highness," the captain nodded.  
"Basically, these are the same demons but better?" she looked at everyone in the room.  
"It's hard to tell, it all happened so fast," Jack spoke up, "They  
were very indiscriminate about their target or targets. They seemed to be distracting all of us to attempt to kidnap the prince, and possibly you. That's just my guess," he shrugged.  
Cecilia looked at him stunned, "it's just hard to believe that this is happening, they seem so much more fierce."  
"I wasn't there, but what I would like to know is where did they come from and why didn't Intelligence and area guards pick that up?" Professor Emma leaned forward resting her chin on her clasped hands.  
Kevin cleared his throat, "Several area guards were found,... dead. They were quick," he reasoned.  
"Maybe, there is a spy..." Rudy mumbled looking thoughtfully at the designs in the ceiling.  
The room stared at Rudy. He looked at the questioning faces, "Just a thought, I have no proof."  
"A very viable thought," Cecilia said. "Kevin, do what you can to strengthen security, be aware of anyone suspicious and double check everything. Maybe the 'tear drop' might be able to help us."  
"Yes, Princess, but you need to get your rest before working too hard on this," Miranda chided.  
"Not now Miranda," she waved her off.  
"I agree with Miranda, Cecilia, get to bed. We can work on this bright and early in the morning. Security is alert and doubled throughout the night. We are all at hand in the castle in case they make another attack," Jack said.  
"You are incorrigible, but all right, but keep thinking of ways we that can prevent this from becoming another 7 years ago. This has to be devastating the people," Cecilia sighed.  
"I thought it was demon protocol to wait a millennium to attack?" Rudy  
asked thoughtfully.  
Cecilia grinned. People stood to retire to their rooms. She stopped Rudy in his tracks, "in a way, I am glad to be fighting alongside you again."  
Rudy smiled, "I can't help but notice how much relieved you seem. Were you dreading the wedding?"  
Cecilia frowned and saw Jack behind him, "I will see the two of you in the morning."  
"Princess, come on now," Miranda insisted.  
"Okay," she hugged Rudy and Jack. She followed Miranda to her room.  
  
* * *  
Cecilia dragged along, barely focusing enough to not walk into any walls. Miranda opened the door of her room and laid out her bedclothes. "Thank you, Miranda, go ahead and go to bed for the night."  
"Are you sure, princess? Wouldn't you rather I stay here with you?"  
she asked.  
"No, I'd rather be alone, thank you."  
"Oh, but I insist."  
"Miranda, you are dismissed!" Cecilia said sternly.  
Miranda grabbed Cecilia's hand, "I don't think so..." her voice cackled and her body transformed to be 6 foot tall with purple skin and yellow eyes, "I really insist."  
"Let GO OF ME!!" Cecilia screamed frantically trying to pull away. She felt her life force and her consciousness fade.  
  
* * *  
  
"Just like old times, eh Rudy?" Jack took off his jacket in their room and stretched to the ceiling. He frowned, "Rudy?" he tapped Rudy's shoulder, "Hey, kid you are in dreamland. Rudy!"  
Rudy's expression soured, "The princess, she's in danger, we have to help her!"  
Jack grabbed his sword and ran out of the room with Rudy following close behind.  
  
* * *  
  
"Jack!" Cecilia gasped for air.  
"No one can hear your punitive despicable human voice, dear. You belong to me!" Cecilia took what strength she could muster and kicked at the demon's legs. The demon laughed at her futile attempts, "you almost want to make me cry for you and your pathetic race! Zeikfried was a fool in failing to defeat you!"  
"Zeikfried?" Cecilia thought. Her focus was fading and was biting  
her cheek to keep from passing out. She barely heard a gunshot from the back  
of the room and her whole body snapped back from the force.  
"Intruders!" the demon screamed.  
"That's the pot calling the kettle black wouldn't you think?" Jack asked quizzically and thrust his sword towards the demon's side.  
"You cannot possibly defeat me!!" the demon recoiled from the attack and put her hands in the air. "Fire blast!" as she screamed the attack, Jack and Rudy attempted to duck the fireball heading right towards them.  
"Princess!" Hanpan nudged her. Cecilia felt her wits coming about her and tried to stand but felt her legs too weak. She then pushed her self against her back wall.  
"They definitely use magic," Rudy shot another round into the demon's chest, "And have quite a barrier to bullets."  
Jack concentrated on a sword technique and performed the Wild card flawlessly, but the demon seemed unimpressed.  
Cecilia looked up at the glass case that held her princess wand and several of her favorite crest graphs. She covered her elbow with her torn skirt and busted the glass on the wall. Rudy, Jack and the Demon seemed too distracted to notice, which Cecilia counted on. Hanpan retrieved the crest graph she pointed towards weakly. She clasped onto it tightly and with the last bit of strength shouted, "Saint, free us from this demon bitch!!"  
A white light shone brightly thrust itself deep within the demon.  
"NO!!" she cried clawing at the air. "I cannot be defeated!" Jack and Rudy  
saw the retching demon evaporate into thin air.  
"I would say she was a spy..." Rudy mumbled.  
"Jack!" Hanpan called out by the fallen Princess.  
Jack looked at Rudy and rushed to her. Jack propped up her head with his arm. "Here, take this," he held a vial up to her mouth.   
To weak to argue the princess sipped slowly, "ambrosia." She couldn't remember when she last smelled the sweet remedy before. She felt her strength returning, however this time the fatigue hit her really hard. "Oh man, I have a headache."  
"It's been a while hasn't it? Casting that spell," Jack was still holding her. "You are probably not used to the strain, you have to train again."  
Cecilia nodded.  
"We are camping in here tonight," Rudy announced, "They are definitely after you Cecilia, and I assume, the 'tear drop'."  
"She's asleep, Rudy," Jack picked up the princess and laid her in her bed, "we will take care of you, Cecilia, I promise." He covered her with her blankets and touched her cheek, "I will protect you."  
  
* * *  
  
"You failed, Miranda," a deep voice growled. Miranda looked around finding herself in a dark cylindrical metallic room with no doors. "You were supposed to destroy the Princess."  
"It was those damned warriors," Miranda cried out from her prostrate position.  
"The princess saw you shift! No humans are allowed to witness the transformation and live!" The voice became louder.  
"I know my lord!" Miranda covered her eyes. "I had her. She was dying!"  
"Failure is not tolerated!"  
Miranda's reached for her tightening throat and choked out a scream. The voice laughed.  
  
* * *  
  
Sunlight shone down through the window in the Princess' room. Cecilia awoke and looked over at Rudy and Jack sitting in her chairs waking up. She remembered the events that occurred the night before and shivered. She stood and carefully walked over to her broken glass case. She took out her freshly clean traveling clothes and hid behind a divider finally changing out of the wretched wedding dress, into something much more comfortable.  
She stepped out and saw the boys yawning and stretching, "ready to go? Back to the conference room, we'll have breakfast there," Cecilia smiled brightly.  
Jack groaned, "can I get a decent cup of coffee first?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Jane! So good to see you!"  
"Heya kiddo! How's the royalty thing coming?" Jane hugged Cecilia.  
"Not so good lately. Do you have room for some more children?"  
"We will make due," Jane responded.  
"Of course, we will donate whatever you need," Cecilia assured Jane.  
"Cecilia, you okay? I knew that Miranda was up to no good..." Gina threw her arms around Cecilia.  
"I'm okay, did anyone notice anything different about Miranda?" Cecilia asked the room.  
"Other than the fact that she became a 6 foot tall pissed off demon, no, not really," Jack shrugged.  
"People this is scarier than I thought. These demons can become, look like and act like regular humans. We have no clue to their agenda, other than attacking me." Cecilia pounded on the table.  
"Princess, you were the one that saw her change, did you see anything that we could look for?" Rudy asked.  
Cecilia shook her head, "No, but she did mention Zeikfried."  
"Zeikfried?" the occupants in the room eyes' widened.  
"He was destroyed," Jack argued.  
"She didn't speak of him in the present tense exactly, so these demons could have been something of the same type but a different variety of demons," Cecilia shrugged.  
"But what do they want?" Professor Emma asked.  
"Zeikfried and their race of metal demons were seeking to use Filgaia as their new home since Hiades was destroyed by 'mother'. The tear drop flushed the dark energy out of the world right as he was using the dark tear drop to drown Filgaia," everyone nodded. The people of Filgaia knew the story by heart. All the events that happened 7 years ago was a harsh reminder of events that happened over a millennium ago. The Guardians, Elws, the warriors who used ancient techniques, and the innocent one, the Princess, saved the world from a certain doom. Filgaia was fervently trying to restore the world that once was, living happily with the Guardians and the Elws. The monsters were all but destroyed 2 years ago.   
"That doesn't explain the motives of the demons now," Rudy shrugged.  
"Like that will help," Jack yawned.  
"It might help us keep a step ahead," Kevin piped in, "Especially since they have superior weapons. They have yet to make the deal for the Prince."  
"The prince," Cecilia thought aloud, she had almost forgotten about him. She fingered the designs on the table. "This is nuts, what are they waiting for?"  
"We might want to consult the historians on this, see if there is a trend change for the demons," an advisor suggested.  
"Unfortunately, no matter what we do, ANY ONE OF US could be a demon!" Cecilia thought for a moment, "Kevin, were all the people accounted for that were at the wedding?"  
"Sadly, no, Princess, with all that debris and destruction, whole families were lost, we won't be able to account for all of them for another week or so. That is until people are noticed missing," Kevin replied gravely.  
"And in the meantime a demon could take the form of the lost,"  
Cecilia's lip tightened, "We have to know who died in that battle. We have to pay homage to those who saved our lives, Captain Soche..." Cecilia fought back the tears.  
"Princess!" Gina walked into the conference room.  
"Yes, Gina," Cecilia looked up at her.  
"The young boy, who you saved, his mother has arrived."  
"What?" Cecilia's eyebrows raised, remembering the way the woman's head hung over the pew whom she took the boy from.  
"That's what she said," Gina shrugged.  
Hanpan climbed atop Gina's shoulder, "I think I will be safer up here."  
"Jack, Rudy, Kevin, come with me," Cecilia walked out of the room, the men following at her heals.  
"She was dead," Jack thought aloud.  
"Unless the woman holding the child wasn't the child's mother," Cecilia answered back. "I could not forget the woman. I can identify who she is, just be prepared to back me up."  
"Understood," the men nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ah! Princess," the woman bowed, "I am looking for my son!"  
Cecilia bowed her head watching the woman's movements, "oh, I am afraid the boy died in the explosion, I am truly sorry." In one swift movement she pulled out her princess rod and attacked the woman.  
Jack and Rudy followed suit, and suddenly the woman morphed into a  
harpy squealing a harsh scream.  
"Why have you come here!" Cecilia demanded.  
"The prince is being held on the Island of Competition. If you ever want to see him again, you will come alone with your precious tear drop!" the harpy screamed and melted into the floor.  
"Well, that answers that question," Jack said.  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaaahh!" Cecilia turned and saw the child that the woman claimed was hers.  
"Damn..." she whispered.  
Rudy sat next to the child attempting to calm him. Gina's eyes were frozen open and barely breathed. She saw Rudy playing with the child and sat down shaking.  
"Jack, what do you think?" Cecilia asked.  
"We will go to the island," Jack answered.  
"The harpy said I was to go alone," Cecilia said.  
"You won't go alone. If we are going to find a way to destroy the demons we have to all go," Jack insisted.  
"What about the prince?"  
"It's too much of a risk, we can't let the Tear Drop fall into the enemy's hands like last time," Jack looked sternly at the princess. Seven years ago, the princess gave up the Tear Drop in order to appease the demons enough to leave the kingdom of Aldehyde. They retrieved the Tear Drop but not in time for the demons to create the Dark Tear Drop that almost wiped out the planet's inhabitants entirely.  
The princess frowned at Jack, "Fine we will all go."  
  
* * *  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! They are going to try to come and rescue you!" The demon that had led the attack and called the retreat on the auditorium spat out. "The warriors and the Innocent One that destroyed Zeikfried 7 years ago, this is rich! We will destroy all of them!!"  
The prince groaned and hugged himself in the corner.  
"Lilith! Shaa'll! Prepare to take the lives of the warriors and the  
Innocent One!" The demon cackled spinning in his chair.  
  
* * *  
  
"Land Ho!" Captain Bartholomew yelled as they approached the port of the island. "Give us about 15 minutes and you can leave as you please. We will stay here until you come back."  
"Thanks Captain, always a joy to work with you." Jack said.  
The Captain nodded, "Just get back before too long. I don't want to come after you."  
"Duly noted Captain Bartholomew," Jack agreed. Jack turned to Rudy and Cecilia, "Ready?"  
"Yes," Cecilia said.  
"You okay?" Jack asked Cecilia.  
"Just want this over with."  
The party left the boat and searched the island. They found a new structure that looked to be about two stories tall. The outside of the structure reeked of demon's presence, and several dirt piles surrounded it. They couldn't tell if there was floors underground. There were mountains to the west of the structure.  
They walked to the fort after Cecilia cast her invisibility spell on them, to keep as many demon encounters away as possible. They were on a recon mission, find out why the demons were here and hopefully to save the prince.  
The chill that crept along their spines was undaunting as they approached the structure. Cecilia couldn't help hugging herself. She stole a glance at both of her companions. They both were hyper-aware and wide eyed.   
"Should we go in the front door?" Cecilia asked.  
"I don't know how else to attempt to enter."  
"HEY! Watch where you are going!"  
The voice startled the three of them. Jack unsheathed his sword. The demon's eyes regarded them rather coldly, "You are here for the Prince?"  
"Return him at once!"  
"Sure!" it smiled wickedly. A bolt of lightening nailed Rudy and he fell over backwards. Jack sliced at the leather creature. It's laughed mortified Cecilia. She quickly administered a heal berry to Rudy and cast Saint upon the creature.   
The creature took aim at the Princess, but Jack saw the opportunity and his sword ripped through the evil spirit's musculature that held it's irregular head to the rest of its body. Jack gasped as the creature fell to the ground and the smell emitted from the corpse made him dizzy.   
"Jack look out!" Cecilia screamed, as the headless demon reached up with its shriveled bare boned limbs. Rudy took aim and fired his ARMS at it. The demon dissipated into thin air and the trio stared at the area it once occupied.  
"Let's go!" Jack storms off towards the entrance. They took a couple of steps and this time they were surrounded by several demons.  
"I thought you cast invisibility?!?!" Jack called to Cecilia. They backed into each other covering each other's back.  
"I did, I guess they can see through that." She called back.  
"I would bet on that!" Rudy exclaimed.  
"There's too many of them!" Jack shouted. A roar of laughter echoed through their ears. Zantos arose above the demons and regarded the trio with disgust. Jack stood still, "No wonder Hanpan chose to stay back at the castle."   
"I wish I had enough respect for your pathetic race to pity you. But coaxing you to fall into my trap, was beneath me. I would love to stay and watch your utter destruction, but I can't waste my time on you simpletins. Shaa'll shall take care of your demise for me, won't you dear?" he asked the being next to him.  
The demon was twice the size of a regular demon, if you could call it a regular demon. She used one of her four appendages to slice down into the earth causing a split that reached a mile down and a mile long. Jack glanced at Cecilia, "I think we are in trouble."  
She glared at him, "don't look at me!!"   
Rudy uncovered his rocket launcher and aimed the arm at the beast. "I have a lock," he fired the weapon that looked to be a direct hit on the savage creature, however it seemed unfazed by the large bullet.  
"This is not good," Jack called to his energies and raised his sword in a magical attack. Shaa'll just knocked Jack back, chortling at his feeble attack.  
"Saint!" Cecilia raised her crest graph.   
"That tickles" Shaa'll bellowed.  
"Any ideas?" Rudy asked.  
"Keep whacking the hell out of it," Jack muttered as he returned to his feet and pulled off another sword technique.  
"Water Attack!" Cecilia raised another graph and nailed him.  
"I think there's a target we are missing!" Rudy aimed his ARMs.  
"Cecilia, use your vision!"  
"Vision!" Cecilia stared at the beast, "Try fire elementals, and aim for... where the general location of the heart should be."  
"Yes, Ma'am," Jack thrust toward Shaa'll. This time she wailed and swung her claws towards Jack. He jumped back, "Kid there's the opening, go for it!"  
"Target Locked!" Rudy shouted and fired another missile into the slash Jack made.   
"Fire Ball!" Cecilia cried out and summoned all the energy she could.  
The beast's strengths was marred only by its slowness. She began to wail and slash around. The other demons took the queue and started their attack. One by one they pounced upon the heros. Each hero carefully tried to dodge each of there sharp tentacles.  
Cecilia once again called up saint, however her power was weakening.   
"We have to get out of here!" Jack yelled to the others. "Head towards the caves in the mountains!"   
The other party members nodded in agreement, and fought towards that direction. Cecilia's power drained, and she started using her wand as a weapon against the creatures. They hastened towards the mountains with the demons clawing at them every step of the way. Finally, they reached the caves and Rudy commanded the others in. He skillfully placed a bomb that collapsed the entrance on several demons. Cecilia cast a light spell, and they ran as far as they could into the networking of the cave until they fell from exhaustion.  
Cecilia sat out of breath for a while. Her throat burned and her arm started aching. Thinking nothing of it, she looked at the men in the party. Sweat dripped from Jack's face as he stood catching his breath. Rudy stared at Cecilia's artificial light.   
Jack looked at Cecilia, "Are you alright?"  
"Yes, what about you?" She asked.  
He frowned looking at her arm. "Are you sure?"  
"Entirely." she confirmed.  
"Then why is your arm gushing?"  
Cecilia looked down and found a slash mark across her arm from her forearm to her shoulder. "Oh my... It aches but not..."  
"You're probably in shock. Here, let me..." he wrapped the arm to prevent any further bleeding. "Take a heal berry."  
"Alright." She ate the heal berry, but it didn't rejuvenate her as it did normally. "Jack, it doesn't seem to be working."  
Rudy was watching everything and looked at her arm. "It looks poisoned."  
"I know, here take this," he offered her the antidote. She munched on the antidote, it seemed to work a little.  
"We need to get you back to Aldehyde," Jack said.  
"How..."  
"Do you have enough strength to teleport?"   
"I think so."  
"What about Captain Bartholomew?" Rudy asked.  
"I have the feeling he has the sense to leave, he must've seen the demons. Otherwise, when we get back, we will have Emma's men fetch them. We have to get her to an Alchemist, or doctor or something." Despite her protests, Jack reached down to pick up Cecilia, "save your strength, Princess." She weakly fell against Jack, her body covered in a clammy sweat.   
"This wall is weak," Rudy said. He placed a bomb in a crack and stepped back. The wall blew out into another corridor.   
  
* * *  
  
Shaa'll appeared in a metallic empty room with a light shining through the middle. "You have failed, Shaa'll." The deep evil voice spoke.   
Shaa'll groaned, and then whimpered.  
"The plan must be carried out. I will not tolerate failure anymore, Shaa'll!" The voice rang through the creatures head. "Fail me once more, and your fate will be worse than those that betray me!"  
Shaa'll curled up into a ball and disappeared. The voice laughed maniacally, "you will not defeat me INNOCENT ONE!"  
  
* * *  
  
Rudy and Jack finally found their way through the mountains to the other side. Jack awoke Cecilia. She barely opened her eyes to the burning bright sun. "Just teleport us to Aldehyde, you can do it, Cecilia!" She summoned all her energy to concentrate on her crest graph. She held her breath and focused on the graph. She felt she was loosing her grasp, but held on, she had to hold on for Rudy's and Jack's sake.  
They materialized at the city gates of Aldehyde. She then exhaled and fell into a deep unconsciousness. Jack caught her and picked her up. "Emma's..." he walked briskly towards Professor Emma's laboratory. Rudy knocked on her door.  
"Yes? Oh! Rudy, Jack, Emma's upstairs." The servant lead them in her cluttered house. Tables were stacked with experiments, blueprints, and other accessories that Emma keeps around, just in case she may need them for one thing or another.   
"Hello, to what do I owe this visit?" she smiled warmly.  
"We believe Cecilia was poisoned by the demon's claws," Jack spoke urgently.  
"Oh dear, something tells me the recon did not go well," Emma lead Jack to a neatly made bed. Emma has this tendency to sleep while conducting experiments, or falling asleep on a couch while reading results. So, her bed never had a reason to be unmade.  
"Have you conducted any research on the poison found on the folks after the attack on the chapel?" Rudy asked.  
"Yes, and the poison has definitely mutated," she muttered. She felt along Cecilia's wrist and looked at the clock on the wall. She felt along her face and chest. "Rudy, in the bathroom there are towels, dip 3 of them in cold water. She's burning up. Jack, there should be ambrosias in my desk."  
Emma wiped away the sweat from Cecilia's face, "you have to fight your way out, Princess, you can do it!" Rudy handed Emma the towels and she placed them around her face, along her chest and used the other to wipe the sweat from her arms and face. Jack handed Emma the Ambrosia, "This should give her some extra strength. The poison works it way into the mind and causes the victim's system to shut down. Some of the people inflicted survived, others didn't." She poured the rest of the ambrosia along the lacerated arm. The skin around the cut began puff up and redden. "Hold on, dear, your friends need you." Emma said while wrapping up the tender arm.  
  
* * *  
  
Cecilia had a difficult time standing. The area around her was always moving, shifting. She held her hand out in front of her to help gain balance, but she fell all the same. "Have to keep going, have to keep going." She muttered to herself over and over again. She crawled along the ground. She concentrated on breathing and crawled along slowly.  
"You have your responsibilities, young lady, can't I teach you anything?" A woman scolded.  
"Mother..." Cecilia cried meekly. "Help me..." she reached out her hand toward the sound.   
"I don't know what I am going to do with you? The Curan Abbey is about to give up!"  
"No, that's not true!" Cecilia pleaded, "I was always well-behaved!"  
"You abused your power as a Princess!"  
"No! Mother! Why are you doing this to me! I need your help!"  
"Our kingdom needs a leader!" A man shouted.  
"I am the leader!" Cecilia sat up against the wall searching the area. Her vision blurred and moving around only made her dizzier.  
"No! You are a weakling! You don't deserve to have what you were given! You gave up the tear drop, you caused the war 7 years ago!"  
"I saved the kingdom!"  
"The kingdom is doomed because of you and your lack of abilities, I would be alive if it wasn't for your insolence!" Another man bellowed.   
"That voice, father! I am trying!"  
"Nonsense! you are foolish!"  
Cecilia eyes were brimming with tears, "My friends and I..., We beat the enemy!"  
"You were always in the way!" A younger huskier voice shouted.  
"Jack?"  
"Do you think all those people would have died if you had just left the work to Rudy and I?" Jack face was filled with distaste, "I will have nothing to do with you."  
"Jack! No! Jack don't go!!" Cecilia forced herself to stand. Jack turned his back and walked away, "Jack! I need you!!" She tried to walk after him, but fell, "Please!" she called meekly.  
  
* * *   
  
"Jack," Rudy shook the man gently.   
Jack grunted and looked up. He had fallen asleep, his head on the bed where Cecilia lay.  
"Jack, lay down, you will get a crick in your neck," Rudy suggested gently.  
"I'm fine. I have to make sure the Princess' all right." he brushed Rudy off.  
"This goes beyond loyalty, doesn't it Jack?" Rudy queried.  
"Mind your own business, kid." Jack mumbled.  
"Jack, when we rescue the Prince, the wedding will go on as planned," Rudy reminded.  
"Don't you think I know that?" Jack answered angerly, "But there won't be a wedding if she doesn't pull out of this."  
"You can't stand in her way, Jack, you can't make her choose between you and her kingdom," he walked away.  
Jack looked solemn, "she already has..."  
  
* * *   
  
"You don't need him, you threw him away, the same way you throw everyone away!" the woman's voice cackled.  
"Miranda??" Cecilia looked around puzzled.  
"You wish I were only as weak as she," the woman appeared before her. "They call me Lillith, I want to hear you scream my name as you die!"  
  
* * *  
Cecilia's body convulsed violently. Jack, Rudy, and Emma had to hold her down. "Jack, Rudy, call to her! She's dying."  
  
* * *  
  
"I may die, but your name will not grace my lips!" Cecilia shouted from her weakened state. Her vision clearing.  
"As you wish, child, but your head is mine!" Lillith's form grew an aura that doubled her size.   
"Cecilia! Cecilia!" Cecilia heard voices crying her name, these voices carried sincereness, unlike the hollow ones before. "Come home, we need you! We need you to defeat the enemy and save Filgaia!"  
Cecilia slowly stood from her crawl. The voices of her friends strengthened her. She felt the empowerment and she glared into the demon's stare. "You are scared of me, aren't you?" Cecilia demanded.  
The demon laughed haughtily, "whatever do you mean?"  
"You are scared of failure. Who sent you, and I may let you live!" Cecilia's powers were strengthening.  
"Failure? Against a blond twit such as yourself? You have lost your mind!" The demons eyes flared.  
"Oh, no, my mind is right where it should be. You are the one that is about to lose it," Cecilia smiled.  
"I am tired of this idle pratter, prepare to meet oblivion."  
"Only after you," with that a wind slowly moved along Cecilia's form and she floated 2 feet off the ground. A light shone down around her and she slowly moved her hands from her sides to her front, "I've had enough of you. My people cannot and will not tolerate you and your beings attacks no longer. Have you nothing better to do, but destroy? What a sad existance!"  
"Your existance is pathetic, you will never know true power."  
"Is that all you crave? Well, I have something to tell you. You start craving power and you can't stop, your need will never go unmet. You will eventually destroy yourself with your own lust!" Cecilia's voice resonated.  
"No! I have had enough of you!" Lilith's anger built.  
Cecilia laughed, "you haven't seen anything, yet." A fierce wind and blinding light burst forth and enveloped Lillith. Lillith's cries were silenced before emitting from her throat and she vanished before Cecilia. Cecilia collapsed to the ground.  
  
* * *   
  
"Cecilia!" Jack's eyes glistened with the hint of tears.   
"Princess!" Rudy's voice was desperate.  
"C'mon girl, you're a fighter..." Emma encouraged.  
Cecilia's eyes blinked. She looked around sleepily at the concerned faces. "What are you guys doing here?"  
"Princess, we thought you were a goner!" Emma exclaimed.  
"Not while my kingdom needs me," Cecilia replied flatly.  
Jack couldn't hold back the tear that he quickly wiped off his face. "Welcome back, Princess," he stood and walked away.  
Cecilia looked at Rudy's sparkling eyes, "What's wrong with Jack?"  
"Don't worry about that now, get some sleep, you need your strength," he encouraged.  
"Rudy," Cecilia demanded.  
"He didn't leave your side once throughout the night. He's afraid he cares too much," Rudy added reluctantly.  
"Has a funny way of showing it," Cecilia muttered.  
"Yeah, don't we all," Rudy grinned sheepishly.  
  
* * *   
  
"Lillith, what were you thinking?" Zantos demanded.  
"Thinking? I was thinking, get the girl in her own court, then the rest will crumble." Lillith snapped harshly.  
"I didn't approve of any such action!"  
"I did it on my own, idiot."  
"What?"  
"You heard me."  
"Be glad that I find you satisfying in other ways, or you would crumple underneath my fingers," the demon growled.  
"I would like to see you try," she smiled coyly.  
"The mission is of utmost importance, the girl is too strong on her own ground. This island is where she is the weakest!"  
"I know that, now."  
"And you call me the idiot," he guffawed.  
"I had enough of this bickering, I will be in my quarters."  
"Come retrieve your Prince, darling Cecilia."  
  
* * *   
  
"Are you sure you should be up and around this quickly?" Jack stopped Cecilia midstep. They had moved to the castle the night previous.  
"Yes," Cecilia confirmed, and walked past him.  
"Stop being stubborn, you almost died yesterday," he jumped in front of her blocking her way.  
"I learn from the best," she flashed a sardonic smile, "excuse me, Jack."  
"No, excuse me, darling," he stepped out of her way.  
Cecilia rolled her eyes and stormed into the conference room. "We have no time to waste. The longer we stand her, the stronger they become."  
"Who are they?" Hanpan asked, at home with his new position on Gina's shoulder.  
"From my experience, in the poisoned state, I spoke with a woman named 'Lillith.' She reminds me of someone, I am not quite sure," she waved her hand around, "I still have no clue with what they want. I assume the same reason that Zeikfried did." she shrugged.  
"How about revenge?" Kevin asked.  
"No, Miranda reguarded Zeikfried as a fool."  
"The demons seem more intelligent..." Jack chuckled.  
"Yes, and far more advanced. We need to ready an army, Kevin, whatever troops you have available to fight, double it."  
"Yes Ma'am," Kevin acknowledged.  
"Rudy, visit Emma and have your ARMS upgraded. She reported some ideas for giving them the extra power needed to challenge the enemies.  
"Jack, you and I need to go to Curan Abbey, they may have some methods for improving your sword techniques. And I need some more crest graphs."  
"As you wish," Jack nodded.  
"We will reconvene here in 24 hours, any questions?" her eyes scanned the room, "Okay, dismissed."  
  
* * *   
  
The Curan Abbey was just as Cecilia remembered it. The strong bricks and the well kept gardens brought her back to her young childhood when she was first learning magic and how to use her tear drop. She glanced at her traveling companion who barely spoke a word the entire trip. Cecilia attempted several times to bring conversations, but he just replied with curt or short answers.   
"I remember first coming here," Cecilia spoke aloud. "Those trees were just being planted and I used to come out here to play by myself. I was scared being away from home for the first time in my life."  
"Oh." Jack replied.   
"Yes, my the memories..." she stopped at the front entrance and nodded and smiled at the guard.  
"Welcome, your highness, we have been expecting you," the guard bowed.  
"Thank you, Samuel," she acknowledged him.  
"Sister Elizabeth wishes to talk to you immediately," he requested.  
"Well, we wanted to clean up a bit first," she started as she walked through the entrance. She turned and saw Sister Elizabeth standing, wringing her hands. "Ah, Sister Elizabeth, we heard you wanted to speak with us?"  
"Ah, yes, if you could come to my office, please?" she requested softly and lead Cecilia and Jack through the corridor to her office, avoiding little girls along the way. She pointed them to seats and shut the door.   
"I deeply apologize for doing this, however, it seems the Abbey has met with a bit of a crisis we can't handle," she said nervously.  
"Sister, we will do anything we can do to help," Cecilia started.  
"And we are eternally grateful. One of the children is missing, just this morning," Elizabeth choked, "we don't know how, but somehow our spells of protection broke or..."  
"Or she wondered away from the Abbey, has the parents been notified, yet?" Cecilia leaned forward.  
"No, I was hoping that maybe you two can try to find her," Elizabeth sighed, "in the existence of this Abbey nothing like this has ever happened. It would truly be an embarrassment and a marr on the Abbey."  
"You care for the girl, or the Abbey's reputation?" Jack asked.  
"OF course they care for the girl," Cecilia shot Jack a look of disdain. Jack waved her off.  
"What was last seen of the girl, and what is her name?" Cecilia queried.  
"Her name is Ashleigh, and she was headed towards 'Heaven's Corridor,'" Elizabeth explained.  
"Heaven's Corridor?" Cecilia looked at Jack.  
"Yeah," Jack smirked, "I know of the place."  
"We will find the young lady, Sister Elizabeth," Cecilia confirmed.  
"But on the condition that you do in fact notify her family," Jack interjected.  
"All right, I will do that," Elizabeth replied reluctantly.  
"C'mon, Cecilia," Jack walked out of the office.  
"Jack! I apologize for his rudeness, Sister Elizabeth," Cecilia replied flustered.  
"We are upon hard times again, Innocent One, mild rudeness is not offense," she nodded.  
"Yes, Sister," Cecilia stood, "excuse me, please."  
The Sister laughed, "Of course my dear, you are no longer my student."  
Cecilia chuckled nervously, "oh yeah..." Cecilia left the office and caught up with Jack.  
"Why are you acting like a jerk?" Cecilia grabbed Jack's arm.  
"Princess," he stopped and smiled, "I am a jerk. Now, let go of my jacket."  
"Jack!"  
Jack ignored her and stormed out of the abbey.   
  
* * *  
  
"Hum, now that didn't work very well, now did it?" Professor Emma asked herself and started brushing gunpowder off of Rudy.   
"I would say that, I thought you had a couple of ideas on upgrading my ARMS? I didn't think it would be painful," Rudy winced as she brushed around his face.  
"But with all good ideas, it takes a few rewrites, a few tune ups, to perfect them, don't you agree?" Emma walked to her tool chest.  
"Sure, but that's the third one to blow up in my face," Rudy was trying to think of a way out there.   
"Come in!" Emma answered a knock at the door.  
"I apologize for interrupting," he looked at Rudy's sooty face, "your progress. But it seems that one of the children has disappeared from the Curan Abbey."  
"Really?" Emma looked up from blueprints holding a pencil in her mouth.  
"Yes, Jack and Cecilia are looking for the girl now," Kevin reported.  
"Maybe, I should go after them?" Rudy asked hopefully.  
"I doubt it's necessary," Emma pulled a wrench from her toolkit and started upgrades on the rocket launcher, "I am not done with you yet, anyway. Jack and Cecilia will be okay, they can take care of themselves."  
"I am just afraid of them killing each other," Rudy sighed.  
  
* * *  
  
"I could just kill you, Jack Van Burace!!!" Cecilia screamed.  
"What?" he said sternly.  
"What's wrong with you? What's with the cold shoulder, ever since I was poisoned..." Cecilia reasoned.  
"Just drop it. I woke up on the wrong side of the bed, I suppose," he said quietly.  
"Oh I have seen you up on the wrong side of the bed, this is... different."  
"Keep pushing, Cecilia," Jack grunted.  
They arrived at Heaven's corridor, an ancient ruins that Jack, sought an opportunity to expand his income. There was still no site of the girl, and there was nowhere she could have gone, except within the doors of the Ruin.   
"Doors are open, no traps, seemed to have been dismantled," Jack said thoughtfully.   
Jack carefully stepped into the building. Cecilia cast her light spell.   
"Ashleigh!" Cecilia called out.  
"Shh!" Jack stopped her.  
"What..." Jack stopped her by covering her mouth and spoke quietly in her ear.  
"Do you really think a little girl was capable of dismantling those traps, and opening those doors? What interest would a little girl have with this place? Something's not right," Jack released Cecilia.  
"What do you...?"  
"Didn't the Sister seem strange to you? Her eyes shifts, she fidgeted, aren't you Abbey girls taught against that?" Jack looked into her eyes.  
"I didn't really notice..." Cecilia explained.  
"I don't think the sister, nor this little girl is real." Jack replied.  
"Why didn't you say something earlier?"  
"And risk an ambush at the Abbey? The Sisters would be caught off guard, and I didn't want to cause chaos in front of the children," he cocked his head to the side, "And you wouldn't shut up."  
"Jack!"  
"Jack," a voice called from behind Jack. He spun on his heel and ready his hand on his sword.  
"David?" Jack raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, it's me." The man stood 2 inches shorter than Jack, with long black curls hung free along his trench coat. His neatly trimmed mustached decorated his wide smile.  
"What the hell are you doing here," he sheathed the sword and held out his hands, carefully not allowing them to far from the sword handle, "kidnapping little girls?" Jack asked.  
"Nah, I don't do that shit now. I was doing a bit of treasure huntin' if you get my drift," He laughed, David then reached beneath his coat and drew his sword. Only to have his swing blocked from Jack's own sword.  
"You're quick, boy!" David swung at Jack's legs, Jack jumped back.  
"You keep interesting friends," Cecilia readied a spell.  
"You should know," he joked. "This isn't David. David settled down after meeting a girl at a bar. The girl kicked his ass in a sword fight, so he settled down with her, had a couple of kids, swore he would stay straight for his family."  
"How touching," Cecilia fired a fireball at the faux David.  
"Yeah, and I never liked the bastard anyway," Jack preformed "Cosmic Nova." David screeched from the blow and morphed into Shaa'll.  
"This is NOT my day." Cecilia powered up Saint.  
"Still got the hole from when we blasted you near the "Ancient Arena, hey Shaa'll?" Jack taunted.  
The being reared and yelled.   
Cecilia aimed for the scar that they made using all the power she had. The beast screamed as Jack sliced right into its heart. The beast melted around the sword and flailed it's tentacles.  
"Cecilia, watch out!" Jack shouted as a tentacle barely missed the side of her neck. Cecilia used her remaining strength to power a fire blast that took the pieces of the beast down and finally disappeared.  
Jack and Cecilia breathed heavily. "Do you hear that?"  
"Yeah, it's like..."  
"Someone's gagged..?" Jack tore down the corridor and turned to find David bound with a kerchief tied around his mouth.  
"David!" Jack used his knife to untie him.  
"Thank you," David replied weakly. His face growing pail. Beads of sweat trailed along his forehead.  
"David, what the hell happened!"  
"My wife's having our 5th child, I went out to get the doctor, and this kid jumped me and brought me here," David began breathing heavily.  
A loud noise shook the pillars around them. Jack looked up and Cecilia jumped out of the way of a falling piece of the ceiling. "We got to get out of here!"  
Jack picked up David and headed towards the entrance, only to be stopped by a short woman with bright red hair with red eyes, "You're going nowhere..."  
"Lillith," Cecilia breathed.  
"So, you say my name after all, Innocent One!" the woman glared at Cecilia, "Alas, you shall die now, there's no escape."  
"No!" Cecilia blasted the hologram with a fire ball.  
"Hahahaha..." the spirit laughed. "You are such fools!"  
"Ignore her, Cecilia, let's get out of here!" Jack grabbed David and brought him to his feet, "Can you walk?"  
"Barely, but we have been in worse situations than this, eh?" David strained a smile.  
They walked quickly through the hologram and down the corridor. Pillars and rocks were falling everywhere, the ground was shaking. David fell and a pillar rolled on top of him.  
"There's no escape!" the hologram vanished with a screeching laugh.  
"Cecilia get ready to drag him out after I move the pillar." Jack ordered.  
"No, there's no time," David pleaded.  
"Shut up, David! Now Cecilia!" Jack hefted up the large pillar just enough to drag David through.  
"C'mon," Cecilia grunted and pulled the man from underneath the collapsing building. Jack dropped the pillar reached down to pick up David and throw him over his shoulder.   
"Sorry about this friend," Jack apologized and jogged over fallen materials to the entrance of Heaven's corridor. "Shit," he muttered as the bridge they crossed fell through to a bottomless pit below. He reached in his pack to fetch his grappling hook, "Cecilia, hold on!"  
She grabbed onto his waist and Jack shot the grappling hook to a post on the opposite side. Each of them were jerked back suddenly as the recoil thrust them on the opposite side of the freshly made canyon. "Woh," she steadied herself from falling backwards into the canyon.  
"This way," Jack headed towards the entrance as an avalanche of stones blocked the entryway. "What I would do for one of Rudy's bombs..." he thought aloud.  
"Duck!" Cecilia shouted and a lighted bomb lofted above Jack's head towards the blocked entrance. Jack ducked as the blast cleared away some of the debris. "One more would do it!" Cecilia shouted and Jack ducked a bomb that nearly clipped his ear.  
"Watch it, Princess!" Jack shouted back, "you about tore my head off with that one."  
"What a shame," Cecilia walked through the gaping hole the bombs made. Jack followed her.  
  
* * *  
  
"One more tiny adjustment," Emma thought aloud.  
Rudy looked rummaged around her cluttered apartment. He finally shoved piles to a side on the couch so he could find a place to sit. As he sat down a small disk fell to his lap. He picked it up and studied it. It was round with wave shaped points extruding from the middle. It was about as thick as his thumb and the word "Seal" was engraved on one side.  
"What's this?" Rudy asked Emma.  
"Ah one of my father's experiments. Something to do with time and clogging a black hole," she shrugged.  
"Oh," Rudy replied. "Can I have this?"  
"Sure, I have tons more." Emma replied  
"Oh? Where?"  
  
* * *   
"Rudy 'loaned' me a couple of bombs, just in case they came in handy," Cecilia said while munching on dried jerky.  
"Well, you could have told me!" Jack said.  
"You didn't ask," Cecilia shrugged.  
They returned to the Abbey, only to find that no one knew who this Ashleigh was and Sister Elizabeth was bed stricken for several days with a horrible cold. Even Samuel, the front guard was also away at Aldehyde for a training mission. The sisters reinforced the force shield surrounding the Abbey to not allow anyone in without approval from one of the council members or the high mistress herself. Jack, Cecilia and David were on their way back to David's home town.   
"You know, my wife Diane can help you out, Jack," David suggested.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You needed new sword techniques, she could help. She's quite the sword mistress, hell, she beat me!" David exclaimed, "And you could never beat me."  
Jack chuckled, "You are so full of it. I beat you all the time."  
"You exaggerate, well we were evenly matched."  
Jack reluctantly agreed, "Fine, we will see what your 'woman' can teach a sword master such as myself."  
Cecilia's giggles finally went out of control, "sorry, but the testosterone in this campsite could smother and kill small children."  
Both David and Jack shot her a look. Cecilia shrugged and covered her smiles with her hand.  
  
* * *  
"David!" a short woman with long black braided hair that fell below her knees, screamed and ran out to hug the haggard man.  
"Diane!" he wrapped his arms around her lifting her several feet in the air.  
Jack smiled, "Diane, it's a pleasure too meet you.  
"And you are," she scrutinized him.  
"Jack Van Burace," he bowed, "at your service."  
"Jack Van Burace?" she pushed herself away from David. She walked up to Jack, reached her hand back and slapped him fiercely.  
"Ow," he gingerly rubbed the welt forming on his face.  
"Your reputation proceeds you," Cecilia smiled.  
"Diane, what are you doing?" David pulled her away from Jack, "Jack and the Princess saved my life."  
"Oh," Diane glared at him, "The same Jack Van Burace who ran around robbing people? Only out for his own personal gain?"  
"I assure you I wasn't alone in my ventures," Jack leered at David. "What have you been telling her about me," Jack grimaced when he touched his face.  
David cleared his throat and looked at Diana, "Where's the baby?"  
"She's inside," Diane smiled at David, "what happened with you?"  
"I'll explain later. Princess, Jack, please come in," David opened the door to his house.  
Diane stopped Jack from entering, "Wipe your feet."  
"Yes, Ma'am," he wiped his feet on the rug on the outside as best he could.   
Cecilia looked around the spacious house. Children were running around and trophies decorated the walls along with different types of swords. Jack closely examined one, "Where did you get this one, David?"  
"That's mine, don't touch it," Diane demanded.  
Jack raised his hands and turned to face them, "I'm sorry. David, what DID you say?"  
David chuckled nervously, "that's not important right now. What's important is that you get the training that I promised. Diane, Cecilia and Jack are on a important journey to destroy the demons that have been forming a stronghold at the Ancient Arena. Could you help Jack with his sword techniques?"  
Diane laughed bitterly, "Training, from a woman?"  
"Madam, I respect everyone that deserves it, regardless of gender or race. And I respect your ability to wield a sword. David was a pretty damn good sword fighter, and you taught him a thing or two. I think the kingdom and I could benefit from your training," he stared at her sincerely.  
"Very good," she raised an eyebrow. "Let's hope you're that quick with your weapon, draw!"  
"Woh, you just had a baby! Are you sure you are ready to start, now?" Jack stepped back.  
"I heal quickly. And I had the baby two days ago." She retrieved the sword off the wall, "afraid to be beaten?"  
Jack eyes sparked, "No, prepare to be defeated."  
The children quieted down and stood close to their father. Cecilia leaned against the wall and watched Jack and Diane move to an almost empty room.   
"You know what surprises me?" Diane asked Jack.  
"What?" Jack shrugged  
"That you don't have a scar here," she landed the tip of the sword on his hip, "here" his right thigh, "and here." she moved the sword toward his face, but Jack quickly blocked the thrust.  
"Ah, better," she smiled. "Honey, I think he's better than you."  
David coughed, "uh, huh?"  
"Never mind. Jack, your strong, but you are slow. Follow this..." Diane demonstrated a move that involved a jump and two steps forward. "The trick is to gain momentum in the jump and thrust forward. Problem is, if you do it too slow, the enemy has a chance to block."  
Cecilia watched the lesson for a while. Diane constantly kept her cool and composure. Jack, however, began to sweat, had to take off his jacket and shirt while she fervently trained him. Finally, Cecilia fell asleep on the couch.   
  
* * *  
  
Cecilia awoke to the sound of swords clashing, "Yes! Jack you have it." Cecilia opened her eyes and saw Jack drenched with sweat and Diane's face brimming with a smile and a few hairs out of place.   
"Whew, that was a workout." Diane smoothed her hair back and placed the sword back on the shelf.  
"Workout? I am amazed David isn't dead," Jack fell to his knees and wheezed.  
"You think I would subject myself to that?" David chuckled.  
"If I had an ounce of energy, I would kill you," Jack muttered wiping the sweat from his brow.   
Cecilia stretched and looked out the window, "hey, it's morning, we have to be getting back, Jack."  
"Ha ha ha," he wheezed, "I hate women."  
"C'mon Jack, you can rest up later," Cecilia coaxed.  
A hum that grew louder stopped all of them to listen. "What's that?" Diane questioned.  
"It sounds like..."  
"I'm saved!" Jack fell back on the floor.  
"It is! It's Rudy and Emma on the metal bird. They must've got the message we sent out at Curan Abbey," Cecilia walked out the door to greet the newcomers.  
Rudy stepped out of the metal bird and walked towards them. "Hey, Princess! The Abbey gave me this to give to you."  
"What," she looked at the items in Rudy's hands, "it's crest graphs."  
"Yeah, they are experimental, so the Sisters said you could name them, one is a fire elemental, water elemental, earth elemental, and the other electric," he explained.  
"Good, I hope this will give us the edge we need," she said.  
"Where's Jack?" Rudy frowned, "you didn't kill him, did you?"  
"I wish I could take the credit, but no. Apparently David's wife Diane is quite the sword trainer," Cecilia motioned toward Diane.  
"Hi," she smiled warmly. "I usually only train the advanced sword fighter, but in Jack's case I made an exception."  
"Ha ha, very funny," Jack hobbled out the door and leaned against the wall. "ouch," he mumbled.  
Rudy raised an eyebrow, "let's get to Aldehyde, it's time to make our move, they have sent us an ultimatum."  
"What kind of ultimatum?" Cecilia asked.  
"Get inside, we'll explain when we get to the castle so that you," he looked at Jack, "can clean up and get some rest."  
  
* * *   
  
"Why aren't they dead, Zantos!" the purple demon looked around to find himself in a metal cylindrical cell. "Answer me!"  
Zantos looked around searching for the source of the voice, "they are too strong on their own land. We will have our final confrontation here, on our ground!"  
"They killed Shaa'll! I am the only one allowed to kill and destroy! They must be punished!" the voice grew louder and demanding.  
"Yes, master, it will be done. But we must be patient!"  
"My patience with you and your fellow demon's failure is growing thin. Destroy them! And my vengeance will be carried out on this pitiful planet!!"  
"Yes, Master," Zantos bowed. He felt this force slam him against a wall and loud cackling embed into his head.  
  
* * *  
  
"Kevin, you and your troops ready?" Cecilia asked.  
"Yes, your highness."  
"Good, we will travel via portal, better chance of a surprise attack that way. And that way we can attack and be fresh. You will have 10 minutes to transport your troops through. We will arrive on the west side of the island beyond the mountains. We will attack at noon, any questions?" Cecilia instructed.  
"No, your highness," Kevin and the troops stood at attention.  
"All of you make Aldehyde proud. We will save our kingdom and our planet from these wretched enemies. Protect each other, I want each and everyone of you back here alive for the celebration afterwards," she spoke.  
"And the wedding," Kevin reminded.  
"Yes, and the wedding," she said quietly. "You are Aldehyde's best! For Aldehyde and for Filgaia!" she shouted.  
A loud cheer emitted from the crowd.  
She pulled out her crest graph and held it to the sky, "hope this works," she said under her breath, "Teleport portal form, to the Island of Competition!" She concentrated her power.  
A small ball of light formed and expanded. "Walk into the portal, Captain," Cecilia commanded.  
Kevin lead the troops through the portal. Gina and Hanpan watched as the troops and their friends disappeared, perhaps forever.Last came Jack, Rudy, and then Cecilia. They arrived where they last left, the west side of the mountain range.   
"Alright men, let's go!" Several troops set out grappling hooks and other gadgets to aid in climbing the mountain.  
  
* * *  
  
"Zantos!" a demon called.  
"What? I have a headache!" Zantos yelled.  
"They're coming!"  
"Who's coming?" Zantos opened one eye.  
"The kingdom of Aldehyde!"   
"What! I explicitly explained only the Innocent One should come!" Zantos stood and paced the room. A woman standing in the corner of the room laughed.  
"I suppose no one pays attention to ransom notes anymore," Lillith said coolly.  
"The time is now!" a loud voice overpowered Zantos and Lillith. They turned to see a massive egg shaped form.  
"Mother!" Zantos fell to his knees astonished.  
"This world is mine for the taking!" Lillith walked out towards the egg shaped being. She reached her hands forward. Zantos breathed sharply and watched the being absorb into Lillith. Lillith reached to the sky and the aura absorbed into her. She looked into Zantos' eyes, "Prepare for battle."  
  
* * *   
  
The Captain surveyed the area in front of the construct. He watched as demons stood at attention around the construct. He frowned, "Something's happening."  
"They probably are expecting us," Cecilia suggested.  
"It doesn't look like battle preparation, but I could be wrong."  
"These are demons, who knows what methods of battle they study," Jack headed down the mountain.  
"Call the charge, Captain," Cecilia ordered.  
"Yes, ma'am," he stood facing the ready troops, "Aldehyde, charge!"  
Kevin lead the charge down the mountain into the enemies' lair. Jack turned to Cecilia and Rudy, "Ready?"  
Cecilia looked to each of her companions, "come through this alive, " she looked into Jack's eyes, "both of you."  
"Of course we will get through this," Rudy assured them, "we are the heros," he grinned.  
"For Filgaia!" Cecilia shouted. A cheer resounded from the crowd as they charged into battle.  
  
* * *   
  
Gina and Hanpan walked back into the somewhat deserted castle. "I hope they come back alive," Gina said to Hanpan.  
"They will, they have to," Hanpan assured the servant.  
"Ah, Gina," a man dressed in royal regailia approached her.  
"Prime Minister Johan!" Gina bowed, "you are looking much better."  
"Thank you, so the Princess and the army are going into battle? Why wasn't I informed?" the Prime Minister frowned.  
"The Princess wanted you to get your rest. She's taking care of everything quite well, actually," Gina assured the old man.  
"I see," He looked at the timid girl. "Please come with me," Johan walked away.  
"Yes, sir," Gina followed puzzled.  
"What's going on?" Hanpan whispered in her ear.  
"I don't know."  
  
* * *   
  
"Mother? Lillith?" Zantos stared at the woman and backed into the wall.  
"You are misinformed if you think that I would actually trust you with something like this, Zantos," Lillith's voice echoed. Her eyes shone a deep red. She reached down to pick up Zantos and lifted him in the air. "It's time to get your cowardly self into battle." She held him up by the length of her arm and walked out into a corridor, that lead to a balcony that overhung over the first floor. She swung Zantos over the edge.  
"Please, Lillith," he begged.  
"Defend me with your life, or your death will be much worse than you ever imagined," she threatened and dropped him to the first floor. After his fall several demons crowded around him, "Defend this stronghold or you all will suffer my wrath!" The demons helped Zantos to his feet and prepared to fight.  
  
* * *  
  
"Fire Blast!" Cecilia called out while trying her new crest graphs. Two demons were caught head on in the blast and dissolved out of site. "Wow!"  
"Watch it," Cecilia ducked as Rudy discharged bullets from his Bazooka ARM into a hovering Demon.  
"Dammit, we have to get inside!" Jack yelled to Cecilia.  
"Right!" they fought their way to the door.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where are we going?" Hanpan asked Gina.  
"It looks like his quarters," Gina answered.  
"What for?" Hanpan frowned.  
Gina bit her lip, "I have no idea."  
Prime Minister Johan opened the door to his large quarters for Gina to walk through. Gina looked around and Hanpan sniffed the air.  
"There's blood in the air," Hanpan sniffed.  
"Where?" Gina tried to act naturally.  
"Let me down," Hanpan climbed down Gina's arm to a bureau.  
"So, Gina, do you know what it's like to be a Prime Minister?" Johan sneered.  
"No sir," she watched the man leer at her, "you shouldn't be out of bed, can I get you something to drink?"  
"No, I'm fine," he chuckled.  
"HERE! Gina!" Hanpan called from a wardrobe.  
Gina walked briskly to the wardrobe and opened the door. Inside she saw Prime Minister Johan, tied up and vacant of life. "He's dead." Gina opened her mouth in shock.  
Johan laughed and grabbed Gina from behind, "you bet he is!"   
Gina screamed and Hanpan scurried out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Zantos laughed as he sliced a troop in half and watched his eyes bleed before tossing him to the side. "This is like playing with clay! Deficient beasts! I am surprised your planet didn't swallow you whole! Having to support such worthless forms of life!" He cleaved into another nearby fighter with his sword. "Hahahahaha! Imbeciles! Don't you see that your life is futile!"  
Zantos swung hard against another soldier only to be blocked, "Not as futile as your life is about to be," Jack knocked Zantos' sword aside.  
"You don't deserve this planet, human!" Zantos stared into his opponent's eyes.  
"You don't deserve to breath, Zantos!" Jack power thrusted at the demon. Rudy fired a round at Zantos knocking away the tentacle he used to swing the sword.  
"This is hardly a fair fight!" Zantos whined.  
"Fair? Who are you to plead unfair when you have killed people totally unaware and unarmed at the chapel? Who are you to plead unfair when your legion has changed form to gain people's trust and then stab them in the back? Here's a lesson in fairness, asshole!" Cecilia fired her lightening attack, a bolt came forth from the heavens and struck Zantos dead center.  
"Proud words from a dead girl!" Zantos winced from the attack and then pulled back with his remaining tentacle. Zantos stopped suddenly and fell forward onto Jack's sword.   
"At least you won't see her dead," Jack said horsely.  
Zantos opened his mouth to speak, "destruction,.... devastation,... humans are fated to be extinct." Black liquid shot forth from his mouth. Jack removed the sword and Zantos fell to the ground. "I will seal your fate," he gurgled and lunged forward for Cecilia. Rudy pointed his rocket launcher at point blank range on Zantos' head.  
"Me first!" Rudy fired. Zantos, the black liquid, and his amputated limb disappeared.   
"Did we defeat the enemy?" Cecilia breathed.  
"Hardly," an evil chuckled filled the room. "We meet again, dear sweet Princess."  
"It's, you!" Cecilia gasped.  
"Hahahahahahaha, I leave you breathless? Of course, I am the ultimate beauty," she boasted.  
Jack drew his sword, Rudy aimed his ARM. "Where is she? Jack muttered.  
"Inside," Cecilia pointed. They walked cautiously into the building, smoke drifted around them. A purple light filled the room.   
"Welcome, you are just in time!" Lillith shouted, "I know how to throw a party, don't I?" She stood underneath the balcony with a staff in one hand wearing a long black robe. Her lips and eyes were red as blood.  
"I don't know about you, but I think we need to kill this creepy bitch quickly," Jack muttered.  
"A bitch?" she sauntered up to Jack, "you don't consider me a bitch, do you?"  
Jack froze, "Elmina?"  
"Yes, my dear," Lillith smiled.  
"Jack, she's dead, she died in your arms!!!" Cecilia shouted.  
"He can't hear you, he's entranced by my beauty!" Lillith cocked her head back and laughed.  
Jack reached out to touch her face. Lillith allowed him to touch her, she wilted beneath his touch, "I see what you see in him, he's got gentle hands."   
Lillith smiled. Her expression changed and suddenly let out a scream, "AAAAAAAAHHHH!" You!!"  
Cecilia looked at Jack, wearing a smirk, holding the dagger that he kept in his sleeve dripping with bright red blood.  
"You will pay for that!" Lillith shrieked.  
"As always," Jack taunted.  
"That was pretty clever, Jack." Rudy thought aloud.  
"No time to analyze, kid, FIRE!" Jack yelled. Rudy fired at the demon and she winced.  
"No more games!" she raised her hands and blasted everyone with a sharp electric blast that seemed to have originated from her eyes. Jack and Cecilia were forced back against the wall and Rudy fell to his knees.  
"Ambrosia!" Cecilia shouted and the party rejuvenated.  
"Lightening Strike!" Lillith fired at Cecilia.  
"NO!" Jack yelled and used his quick thrust against Lillith, but he fell against a force barrier. He fell back, but quickly recovered to his feet. Rudy used his Bazooka ARM and shot her square in the eye.   
The demon shrieked and wailed. Her arms and legs flailed against the blow. "The eyes!" Cecilia raised a crest graph, "Fire Blast!" she shouted, the resulting force threw Lillith to the back wall.  
"Monsters! All of you, monsters!" she wailed and shot another blast directly into Jack, slamming him into the opposite wall. He slumped down grasping on to his head. Lillith fell to the floor dropping her staff. The staff rolled several feet and disintegrated into dust.  
"JACK!" Cecilia shouted and ran to her fallen partner's side.  
"Cecilia..." Jack whispered softly, "I have always..." he started.  
"No, you don't, you are not going to die on me!" She reached into her pocked and pulled out a heal berry and shoved it in Jack's blue lips.   
"That may not be enough," Rudy said quietly.  
"Of course not!" Cecilia turned to see a black globular creature rise above Lillith's still body. It raised itself high above ground to the baloney on the second floor.  
"No, this is not happening again!" Cecilia cried.  
"Did you miss me? Because I am here to rip your pretty little head off and destroy your planet once and for all!" Mother belted.  
"No, you overestimate your power, Mother, You will be defeated, and by my own hands!" she reached to Jack's side and picked up his sword.  
"Cecilia, what are you doing?" Rudy cried out.  
"Shut up, Rudy, nobody attempts to destroy my world twice without me getting really angry," Cecilia growled.  
"But since when did you learn how to sword fight?" Rudy contemplated.  
"A mutual friend of Jack and me," she walked towards Mother. Mother elevated itself above to the balcony. Cecilia climbed the stairs to the balconies edge, "I may die today, but you are coming with me."  
"If I die? It matters not, your planet will be destroyed, your kingdom, your people, your love," with that moment a door underneath the banister opened and out tumbled the prince, bound and gagged.  
"Check on him," Cecilia commanded Rudy.  
Rudy walked up to the prince. He reached down and cut through the ropes. The prince looked up at Rudy gratefully. He then reached his arms out and clapsed his hands around Rudy's throat. Rudy pulled the prince's arms away from his neck and pushed him back, sending himself tumbling backwards. The prince's arms grew longer and claws protruded from his hands. His head elongated and turned black. His eyes turned a bright yellow and he swiped at Rudy.  
"What did you do to the Prince!" Cecilia screamed.  
"I am the Prince," the demon spoke with Mikael's voice. "Although, I wish we could have finished the wedding, I am sure you are quite yummy after hours."  
"Shut up!" Jack propped himself up against the wall and threw his knife into the demon.  
The demon winced. Rudy aimed his rocket launcher at the prince, "Target Locked." The missile fired and pierced the prince between his eyes. The demon raked his claws across Rudy's arm. Rudy blasted another missile into the demon. The demon clawed into the air and disappeared.  
"You can't win Mother, no matter what you do!" Cecilia shouted  
"Don't you see? I have won, and I will win again. The so-called kingdom of Court Siem, the wedding, the prince, I could have easily had you destroyed, and can do it again. You will never know if you can trust your friends or yourself for that matter. I am here always and will torment you and your descendants!!" The creature laughed evilly.  
  
* * *  
  
"NO!" Gina screamed.  
"HAHAHAHA! Scream if you like, no one will hear you! They are all fighting at the island!" the fake Johan shoved Gina onto the bed within the chambers.  
"This is going to be enjoyable," his eyes glowed yellow and his fingers turned into claws. One of the claws shredded part of her dress at her thigh.   
  
* * *  
  
"Cecilia, Jack's barely alive," Rudy said.  
"Get him to safely, and get out of here," Cecilia demanded, "NOW!" Cecilia turned to the creature before her.   
"No matter what you have tried to manipulate my people or me with has not worked, Mother, we have defeated you a thousand years ago, 7 years ago, and I will destroy you with my own hands now. You may think you scare me, but you have no power over me. I am tired of this, we settle this now!" the globular being contorted and fired blasts at the princess. She dodged and rolled underneath the floating creature and sliced the sword upwards into the center of the being. She twisted the sword as the creature emitted an enormous noise.  
"This is for Figaia, Aldehyde, Father, and Jack!" she thrust upwards and cleaved the beast in half.  
"Victory is yet mine!" Mother's voice resounded throughout the building. The pieces fell to the floor where Lilith lay underneath. Cecilia watched the glob fall to the first floor. She leaned against the banister catching her breath. She suddenly felt this gust of wind come over her.   
"What?" She looked down where Mother fell. The wind was rushing faster and stronger and harsher. She fiercely held onto the bars of the balcony for support. She looked below and saw what looked like typhoon form. The force dragging her down was stronger than what she ever felt before. She held tightly but her grip loosened from the sweat on her hands. She fervantly tried pulling herself away but ended falling over the edge with her feet dangling yards above the increasing hole. She was loosing control of her breath and thoughts flashed through her mind, "I can't die like this." she thought to her self.  
She felt her hands slip and she resolutely gave into the pulling force.  
  
* * *  
  
The beast cackled, "Human girls, so delicate and fragile, I shall enjoy killing you." The beast slashed accross Gina's Chest pulling away at her dress drawing blood. The beast put the claw to his lips, "sweet," he muttered.  
"Stop!" a squeak emitted from the ground.  
The beast turned to see Hanpan followed by a young guard rush into the room. The beast laughed and turned to Gina, to see her fall over to the other side of the bed and hug herself into the corner.  
The demon began to jump over the bed, but was struck in the back by a sword.  
"HUMANS!" The demon turned and leered at the guard scornfully.  
  
* * *  
  
Cecilia closed herself and gave into the force, but was stopped abruptly when someone grabbed her wrists, "hold on!" a man shouted.  
She looked up, "Jack! I thought..." Jack stumbled forward over the balcony holding himself and Cecilia by lodging his feet between the bars.  
"Don't let go!"  
"Jack, save yourself!"  
"Shut up! If we die, we die together!" he tried pulling her up.  
Rudy ran back inside and held onto a pillar on the side of the building. He saw the whirlwind and said, "I've got to do something, I've got to do something." He put his hand in his pocket and felt the disk he received from Emma. He wrapped his legs around the pillar and pulled out of his pocked the "Seal."   
"Couldn't hurt," he thought, "I just hope this doesn't blow up like my ARMs did." He tossed the disk into the whirlwind. The disk expanded and stopped the wind and sealed the hole. A man's voice spoke, "Thanks for using Professor Earl's 'Seal' invention, patent pending."  
Cecilia and Jack crashed down on the 'Seal,' gasping for air. "Wow," Rudy said, "too bad he will never know that it worked." He walked towards Jack and Cecilia and reached down hands to help him up.  
"See, told you that we'd survive," he smiled.  
  
* * *  
Gina held her hands in front of her eyes. The guard readied his sword for another strike, but the demon, just disappeared. He looked around confused.  
"Gina?" Hanpan called out.  
"Over here," she said nervously.  
The guard retrieved the blanket atop of the Prime Minister's bed, and walked towards Gina. "Here," he offered.  
She gulped, "Thank you,..."  
"Zeke," he smiled, "you are welcome.  
She smiled back, "Thank you, Zeke."  
"And what about me?" Hanpan perched on the bed looking at the two of them.  
Zeke and Gina laughed while Zeke helped Gina to her feet.  
  
* * *  
  
"And suddenly, the demons disappeared," Kevin explained to Cecilia.  
"Okay, first I want this place torn down, and then I want it buried," Cecilia commanded. "Deeply, if you can move the mountains over here, do it."  
"Yes, your highness," the Captain saluted.  
"How are you doing?" Jack asked Cecilia.  
"Angry, but okay. I guess the wedding is off," Cecilia shrugged.  
"Uh yeah," Jack looked around, "Excuse me," he turned and walked away.  
"Oh no you don't," Cecilia stopped Jack, "you will not turn your back on me this time," Cecilia grabbed Jack's hand and squeezed it.  
"Princess,..." Jack started, but was interrupted by her kiss. His mind told him to pull away, but instead he reached behind her back and held her close to him. He felt her soft tender lips and wouldn't let go. He breathed in her essence, her life, and felt safe. This was right. He loved her and he couldn't deny that. He didn't even care about the thousands of soldiers cheering them on.  
  
* * *  
  
"Cecilia, you are just so beautiful," Gina cooed as she placed flowers in her hair.  
"Is this a new dress or did they repair the old dress," Cecilia smoothed out the folds in her bodice.  
"Honey, the old dress wasn't worth salvaging," Gina teased.  
"How are you doing, especially after the Johan situation?" Cecilia asked.  
"I was scared, but I was saved. I did tell you about Zeke, right?" Gina smiled.  
"Yes, I have heard a lot of his name recently from you," Cecilia grinned.  
"I can't believe the Prime Minister was ... killed!" Gina's expression changed.  
"Yeah, it seems that the whole wedding, and everything, was just a set up," Cecilia thought aloud, "I wonder if what Mother told me was right? That she could interfere with any part of my life if she wanted to, and tormenting my descendants. Makes me want to crawl up into a corner and live my existance as a vegetable, that way she couldn't hurt anyone."  
"Princess, do you think Mother was the only threat? What about other crazy people, you can't live in fear of them. As long as there is free choice, there is going to be theives, murderers, and other dangerous people out there. You can't be afraid to live. It's things like this that makes life interesting. Yeah, bad things happen, but I think the good out weight the bad," Gina said.  
"Wow, are you sure you're my friend, Gina?" Cecilia looked at her in astonishment.  
"I am not the only one who has grown up around her, Princess. The kingdom now see you as their leader. They respect you and are increasingly loyal to you. In fact, I don't think a marriage is necessary," Gina laughed.  
"No, this time, it's for me. although, I wish they wouldn't go into such a fuss over this," she muttered.  
"The Princess is getting married! Again, actually," she stopped thoughtfully. "Everyone has gotta see this."  
"What do you mean, grown up? I have defeated Mother before," Cecilia frowned, "what's different now?"  
"It's not that, it's the confidence and the authority that you have demonstrated. People have realized that you are ready to take the throne, and rule as the beloved queen," Gina sighed. "It's all so romantic!"  
"Princess, they are ready for you," a knock resounded from the door. Gina walked over and let Kevin in.  
"Thank you, Captain." Cecilia replied nervously.  
Gina walked ahead of them. Cecilia put her hand around Kevin's arm. She let out a sigh.They walked to the Chapel's entrance where she saw Rudy dressed smartly with a dark blue suit and tie.  
"How's Jack?" Cecilia asked Rudy.  
"He's okay, he just had to take a walk, that's all," Rudy answered, "he'll behave himself. Don't worry."  
Hanpan was perched on Rudy's shoulder, "You are so beautiful, Princess."  
"Thank you Hanpan!" Cecilia smiled.  
"They're ready," Rudy said, he opened the doors for the Princess and her escort.   
She looked into the attentive eyes as they stared at her. People gasped at her beauty. She caught herself before she stumbled over her petticoat. She focused at the altar and saw Jack fidgeting, but stand still as he looked into her eyes. He froze and almost looked as if he was going to pass out. The Captain placed her hand into Jack's and kissed Cecilia's cheek.  
Cecilia thought back to the speech she made when the troops returned from the island.  
"This is a new era for Aldehyde and for Filgaia. Traditions and actions of the past are to be traded in for the new for we have grown in numbers and in personal strength. Let's not be bound by traditions to unite kingdoms, for that is a loose bond. Instead, let us unite kingdoms by loyalty, trust, and friendship. We are the people of Aldehyde proud of our land and proud of our planet! I am honored to rule this country and the blessed people within it. We will continue to grow and flourish for our children and our children's children!" A loud cheer arose from the crowded and the celebrations last into early the next day.   
"You may kiss the bride," the priest announced.  
Jack drew Cecilia close to him, brought her face close to his and kissed her firmly and gently. The attendees stood and applauded, proud of their new Queen, and the new, reluctant, King.  
  
* * *  
Late into the night, the King and Queen retired to the bridal suite, that left Rudy and other officers of the castle to say farewells to the guests. Rudy and Hanpan retired to Rudy's room. After Rudy dressed into something more comfortable, he and Hanpan walked out on the ledge of the castle for a look into the night sky.  
"Ah! love!" Hanpan said dreamily, "Never thought the old lug could do it," Hanpan sighed.  
"Me neither," Rudy chuckled. He watched the late night guests leave and the guards shut down for the night. The moon was full that night which lighted everybody's way home.  
"Hanpan," Rudy stopped, "who is that?" he pointed to a girl pulling weeds out around some of the castle's foliage.  
"I don't know, she looks rather, familiar..." he started.  
"Hmm," Rudy climbed down the side of the castle to meet the girl, "Mariel?" he asked quietly.  
The girl wiped her hand across her face and looked up, "Hmmm?" she squinted her eyes, "Rudy?? Oh Rudy it is you! I would have tried to find you later, but the whole..."  
"Yeah, the whole demon and wedding kept me busy, what are you doing here?"  
"My wedding present to the royals, I am helping replant flowers back into the courtyards," she pointed to the land that she started.  
"Here, let me help." Rudy leaned over and pulled weeds along side her.   
Hanpan climbed back onto the castle ledge and clucked his tongue. He sighed, "I hate being alone."  
His ears perked up at the sound of giggling. He turned his head to see a pink mouse staring at him over a block of the castle. He cocked his head at her, but she quickly dashed off.  
"Now, wait a minute!" Hanpan called and chased after her.  
  
The End  



End file.
